1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the processing of image data for N-up printing on one sheet.
2. Related Art
A conventional printer or a copying machine is provided with an N-up printing function in which images of several pages are compiled and output on one sheet (refer to Japanese patent publication JP07-A-236051, for example).
As described above, the conventional technique discloses a function for compiling several individual images (hereafter called split image(s)) on one sheet. The technique, however, does not disclose a function for determining whether the image data on a sheet includes several split images. When re-editing and printing a split image from image data on one page, it is necessary to perform a manipulation operation. Namely, a user views image data on a page and selects a split image which is either cut out or input as a reference number of the split image to be output.